A Day In The Life of Kenshin
by VikNightfox
Summary: This is my first Kenshin fan fic. Please bear with me and please read and review. I wasn't too confident. Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic are mine.


Hey, what's up? This is my first time writing something other than Final Fantasy 8. I'll try as hard as I can, but bear with me.  
Please read and review this story.  
One fine summer day, Kenshin Himoura was walking through the town. Kenshin Himoura, also known as Batousai the Man-Slayer,  
was a wanderer who helped people instead of hurt them. As he walked through town, his chestnut-colored hair flowing behind him,   
he saw a strange little kid. The boy was arguing with a shopkeeper about unfair prices. Kenshin decided to step in.  
  
Boy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIFTY THOUSAND YEN?!?! IT'S A BOWL OF RICE!!!!!!  
Shopkeeper: It is not a bowl of rice, you stupid kid. This is rice from a sacred field in the very outskirts of Tokyo!  
Boy: YEAH RIGHT!!!! I SAW YOU TAKE THESE FROM A FIELD ONLY TEN MILES FROM HERE!!!!!  
Shopkeeper: That was my brother.  
Boy: YEAH RIGHT!!! YOU LYING PIECE OF-  
  
Kenshin chose this time to interrupt.  
  
Kenshin: Umm, excuse me.  
Shopkeeper and Boy: WHAT?!?!  
Kenshin, eyes big: Uhhh, may I ask what the problem is?  
Boy: This idiot is trying to cheat me out of a bowl of rice!  
Shopkeeper: This boy is trying to pay only 20 yen for rice from a sacred field!  
Boy: OF ALL OF THE LIES!!!! YOU SELF-CENTERED GREEDY SON OF A-  
Kenshin: That's enough.  
Boy and Shopkeeper: *stop fighting and look at kenshin*  
Kenshin: I believe that the boy should only pay twenty yen. The rice is from ten miles fron here, that it is. ::turns to shopkeeper::  
You tried to cheat a poor boy out of buying your rice. I shall have to call the authorities.  
Shopkeeper: WHAT?!?!?! No! I am sick and tired of this! We fight, here and now!  
  
The hustle and bustle of the town suddenly comes to a halt. They look at Kenshin and the shopkeeper. Kenshin says to the  
shopkeeper, "There is no need to fight." The shopkeeper just smiles. He then opens his cloak, revealing a katana. "Hmph, try to  
beat this!" The shopkeeper pulls his katana out, and lunges at Kenshin. Kenshin immediately pulled out his reverse blade sword,  
and at the last second, blocked the shopkeeper's attack.  
  
Kenshin: You have angered me, that you have. I hope you are prepared for what you have started.  
  
The shopkeeper looks at Kenshin, seeing a fire burning in his eyes. He pulls away, then starts slashing at Kenshin, so fast it looks like  
a blur of light. Kenshin starts blocking all of the man's attacks, sparks flying. He then jumps up into the air, and lands behind the man.  
Before the man knew what was happening, Kenshin sliced off the man's sword hand, causing him to bleed a lot.  
  
Shopkeeper: AAARGH!! You IDIOT!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!  
Kenshin: I think not.  
  
At that moment, Kenshin unleashed a fury of sword attacks, each one hitting the shopkeeper harder and harder. Lucky for the  
shopkeeper, Kenshin did not attack with the blade of his sword. When Kenshin had finished, the shopkeeper was covered in bruises.  
As soon as Kenshin had sheathed his sword, the man fell to his knees, unable to stand. Kenshin then grabbed the bowl of rice, and   
gave it to the boy, smiling.  
  
Kenshin: Here you go! It's ok, he won't bother you anymore.  
Boy, shocked: Th-Thank you, mister!  
Kenshin: No problem!  
  
The boy smiles and runs off. Kenshin watches him run off, pleased. He then turns around and walks back to the dojo, hungry.  
As he walks through the front gate, an eerie voice calls out to him.  
  
Voice: Oh, Kenshin....  
  
Kenshin freezes, wide eyed. He hoped it wasn't Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: I found you......  
  
Kenshin's eyes bug out even wider. Then he turns around sharply.  
  
Kenshin: H-hi miss Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: I think it's time for you to go to sleep.  
  
Kenshin: N-no thanks, I'm fi-  
  
Kaoru: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Yes ma'am!  
  
Kenshin runs off too his room.  
  
Kaoru: ::sigh:: Guys are all the same.  
  
Kaoru shrughs her shoulders, then heds off to her room. But not before looking at the sun set. She then smiles and lays down onto  
her bed.  
  
Kaoru: I hope Kenshin doesn't get hurt tomorrow. He always does.  
  
Slowly, everyone goes to sleep. Thus ends a typical day in the life of Kenshin Himoura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kami2003: Well, there you go! I do hope Kenshin gets free of that evil witch Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: What did you say?!?!  
  
Kami2003: Oh, crap. Uh, guys? Please review this story, before Kaoru kills me! 


End file.
